Lilly's Crush
by MrsAldous
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have known each other long enough to know each other really person....Lilly brings up her past relationship with Oliver and Miley didn't even know about it....find out more...read.


**I have this crazy idea that Lilly loves Oliver...I'm a big fan of them both...**

**Lilly's Crush **

It a rainy day and Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart are sitting in Miley living room, talking to each other.

They just had to cancel a trip to town and Lilly, Oliver and Miley were really upset.

'So what do you girls want to do?' Oliver asked looking at Lilly and Miley.

'Well we could wait until the rains stops, so we could play a game' Miley answered.

Jackson came downstairs and walks over to Lilly, Miley and Oliver and sits with them.

'Hey, what's up?' Jackson asked.

'Nothing much' Oliver answered.

'Were gonna play a game of hiding go seek' Lilly replied.

'You say what' Miley burst out to Lilly.

'Well we could play it' Lilly said.

'Fine who on it?' Miley asked.

'You are' Lilly answered grabbing Oliver hand and Miley looks at Lilly and Oliver then the hand.

Lilly let go of Oliver hand and Miley smiles.

'I have a better idea how about a game of truth or dare' Miley suggested.

'Yeah that better' Jackson let out.

Oliver, Lilly, Miley and Jackson sits at the table and it Miley go first on asking Lilly.

'Truth or dare' Miley asked.

'Truth' Lilly answered.

'OK, who was your first crush?' Miley questioned.

'That easy no one' Lilly replied.

'Sure about that?' Oliver asked.

'Don't say a word' Lilly said pointing her finger at Oliver.

'Lilly...' Miley said giving the eyes of tells the truth.

'Fine it was Oliver' Lilly reveals.

'OOOOOOO' Jackson screams out.

'OK let play hiding go seek and I'm on it' Miley replied.

So Miley waited for 5 minutes and then went to look for Oliver, Jackson and Lilly.

Lilly and Oliver were together, hiding in Miley room where all Hannah Montana stuff was kept. Lilly had started whispering to Oliver about that question Miley asked her.

'You know that question Miley asked...' Lilly was cut off by Oliver.

'It no big deals, we both know what would happen between us' Oliver whispered.

'I still like you Oliver' Lilly revealed looking at Oliver in the eyes.

'No Lilly, don't do it again' Oliver let out of his mouth.

Miley and Jackson heard them and went into the room and saw them sitting there looking at each other and Oliver looked at 

Jackson and Miley. Oliver stood up and walked out of the room and Lilly stood up and walked over to Miley.

'What was that all about?' Miley asked.

'Nothing' Lilly lied.

The next few days Lilly and Oliver didn't talk to each other and Miley was getting angry with the pair of them. In classes, Miley would sit in the middle and talk to them both.

'What you doing after school?' Lilly questioned.

'Oh I don't know I might catch up with Jake' Miley said. 'What about you Oliver?'

'I'm helping Mrs Truscott and my mum out' Oliver replied.

'WHAT' Lilly screams out and everyone looks at her. 'How can you and your mum be helping my mum out?'

'They work together Lilly if you haven't forgotten' Oliver answered.

'Whatever' Lilly said.

The bell rings and Lilly, Miley and Oliver walk to Miley locker and Miley looks at the pair of them.

'What is wrong with you two this week?' Miley asked.

'She shouldn't of brought up are past relationship' Oliver answered.

'Oh get a grip Oliver I said one thing I still like you WOW big deal' Lilly burst out.

'Hang on, what past relationship?' Miley questioned.

'Lilly and I dated for a year and she dumped me in front of everyone' Oliver said. 'I was picked on for a few months'

'I didn't want to dump you, I heard a rumour going round you were seeing that twisted Ashley' Lilly revealed.

'Now why would I date Ashley she crazy and horrible to people' Oliver responded.

'I'm going home, see you later Miley' Lilly said giving her a hug and walking out of the school.

Miley and Oliver looked at each other and Miley smiled, sadly.

'You have to talk to her Oliver, she said she still likes you' Miley replied.

'As a crush Miley nothing more, me and Lilly will never get together again like that, she my best friend like you and I really don't want to get dumped by Lilly again' Oliver said walking away from Miley and going towards home.

Miley goes home and sees Robbie and Jackson sitting at the table and Miley walks over to them.

'What are you two doing?' Miley asked.

'Having a staring completion' Jackson answered.

Miley sat with them and let out a big sigh.

'Hey, what's up?' Robbie asked.

'It Oliver and Lilly, they kept a secret from me for a long time and now that Lilly brought it up again they not talking to each other nicely anymore' Miley said.

'Oh give it time and they come to the right minds' Jackson replied.

'Lilly admitted that she still likes Oliver' Miley responded.

'SHE SAID WHAT?' Robbie and Jackson yelled out at Miley looking at her.

'I know really badly and Oliver not expecting it' Miley said walking away upstairs.

Later on Oliver and Lilly came over and Miley was on the phone and she just had finished and she heard Lilly and Oliver arguing.

'Oh come on you two please stopped fighting and get over it' Miley let out.

'KEEP OUT OF IT' Lilly and Oliver screamed out.

Miley took a step back and watched Lilly and Oliver fight. Jackson and Robbie came in and they were shocked to see the pair fighting like a pair of parents. Lilly had stopped bickering with Oliver and got over it.

'Hi Jackson' Lilly let out all cheerfully.

'How long are you two gonna bicker for?' Robbie asked.

'Oh were never stopped, Oliver doesn't understand how to let me win' Lilly answered.

'I could so beat you in an argument' Oliver replied.

'You couldn't even beat an egg' Lilly said.

'OK, stopped it the pair of you, I'm sick of this of you two always arguing can't you at least work something out?' Miley questioned.

'Nope' they responded together.

Later on that night backstage of Hannah Montana concert, Lilly and Oliver were there with Jackson and Robbie arguing again.

'GUYS' Jackson yelled. 'Stopped fighting'

Miley came off the stage and looked at Lilly and Oliver.

'Hannah...' A bloke said her name out. 'A couple of fans would love to see you'

'OK, come on Lola and Oliver let go' Miley slipped out of her mouth.

Miley, Jackson, Robbie, Lilly and Oliver went into the room and the fans screamed and Miley sat down with Oliver and Lilly behind her.

'Right who first?' Miley asked.

A little girl came up to Miley and gave her the CD and Miley signed it and Lilly phone went off and Oliver, Miley, Jackson and Robbie looked at her.

'Lola...' Miley said. 'I hope she knows where you are'

'Oh she does, it for Oliver his mummy dear' Lilly said, embarrassing Oliver and he took the phone and went outside and Lilly followed him.

'LOLA' Miley shouted and then looked back at her fans and smiled. 'Right let get you all signed'

Lilly and Oliver were in the back and Oliver was talking to his mum and then he hung up 10 minutes later and gave Lilly her phone back. Lilly and Oliver went back to Miley and stood behind her.

'I'll talk to you two later' Miley whispered to them.

Back at the Stewart house, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Robbie and Miley entered and Miley looked at Lilly and Oliver.

'Did you have to say that in front of everyone?' Miley asked.

'Yeah I did and I'm proud of it' Lilly answered.

'Gladly I hope your gonna be pleased when my mum finds out what you called her' Oliver argued.

'Fine, tell her see if I care not like she got anything to say to my mum about me' Lilly said all nervously.

'Sure about that?' Oliver questioned.

'Very sure thankyou very much' Lilly replied.

'STOPPED IT THE PAIR OF YOU' Miley shouted out. 'I'm sick of this both of you go home and don't come back unless your friends again'

Lilly, Jackson, Oliver and Robbie were shocked; Miley has finally cracked over Oliver and Lilly about the fighting.

'Fine, I'm going' Lilly said, walking out.

Oliver went after Lilly and Miley stormed off upstairs and didn't come back down until morning. At school Lilly and Oliver bumped into each other.

'Sorry...' Lilly and Oliver replied together and looked at each other.

'Are you sorry or are you just saying that?' Oliver asked.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought the past relationship back up' Lilly answered.

'I like you Lilly, but not like that anymore we gave us a chance and we both blew it, I rather be friends with you than a boyfriend' Oliver said, smiling at her.

'I'm not lie but I want more than friends but I have to let go and not ruin the friendship we have' Lilly responded.

'I'm sorry Lil, I wish I could give us another chance but I can't risk losing you for good' Oliver replied.

Lilly hugged Oliver and Miley had walked in and saw them hugging each other.

'Your never lose me Oliver' Lilly whispered giving him a kiss on the lips.

Miley had a big smile on her face and Oliver pulled away and Lilly walked away letting go off Oliver hand. Miley walked up to Oliver and he looked at her.

'She loves you Oliver, why can't you see that?' Miley asked.

'I can't go out with Lilly, I love her as my best friend nothing more' Oliver answered walking away from Miley.

4 WEEKS LATER...

Miley, Lilly and Oliver were sitting at Miley house at the table playing a game of cards seems it was raining and nothing else to do. Lilly got bored and wanted to play hiding go seek.

Jackson joined in and Lilly went to hide with Oliver and it brought the two closer than ever. Lilly and Oliver were hiding in the big closet and Oliver and Lilly bodies were touching and Lilly was holding Oliver hands.

Oliver looked at Lilly in the eyes and held her hands.

'When do you think she'll find us?' Oliver asked quietly.

'Soon don't worry' Lilly answered quietly looking at Oliver.

'Why are you holding my hands?' Oliver questioned.

'Cos I want to, please Oliver I'm begging you to give us a chance again' Lilly replied.

'No Lilly don't start that again' Oliver let out.

Miley and Jackson open the closet and saw them both and Lilly kissed Oliver on the lips. Miley and Jackson closed the closet doors and Lilly pulled away.

'Please just one more chance' Lilly begged.

'Fine, one more chance but if we blow it then that it never think about a relationship again OK' Oliver said.

'OK I promise' Lilly replied hugging Oliver.

They came out of the closet and went downstairs and saw Miley and Jackson sitting at the table and they walked over to them.

'Are you two gonna started bickering again because I would love to make sense to you two again' Miley responded.

'No, it OK were giving it another go' Lilly revealed hugging Miley.

'Oh you two back together, so when was you gonna tell me you two were dating in the past?' Miley asked.

Lilly looked at Oliver and he looked away and Lilly looked back at Miley.

'Err...well...um...we waited for the best time to tell you and it was gonna be on your birthday' Lilly answered.

'Oh really my birthday past a few days ago' Miley replied.

'Next year then' Lilly responded.

'Fine whatever, don't tell me' Miley said.

After a few weeks everyone at school found out Lilly and Oliver were back together and they were more open about the relationship at school. Lilly and Oliver started holding hands and cuddling each other in corridors and Miley would talk to Lilly and Oliver.

Ashley and Amber the gossip girls would pick on Oliver and Lilly and Miley, Lilly and Oliver would leave them alone and walk away.

Oliver found Lilly hard to settle as she was crazy and Miley would help Oliver and they would hold Lilly back.

'Don't let them get to you' Oliver whispered.

'Fine' Lilly said.

After a few months Lilly and Oliver were a loving couple and Lilly happy with Oliver. Miley was happy with Jake and her crush on him.


End file.
